


Solomon cooks, and cooks he does.

by MaXiMuM_iS_40_cHaRaCtErS



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaXiMuM_iS_40_cHaRaCtErS/pseuds/MaXiMuM_iS_40_cHaRaCtErS
Summary: Solomon was left in the kitchen, Alone. To cure his boredom, he decides to cook spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Except, He uses something other than spaghetti.
Kudos: 3





	Solomon cooks, and cooks he does.

I arrive at my house and walk into my kitchen. I see stains of brown red oh so elegantly painted on my walls. That is, until I look up at the ceiling, spaghetti is just sprinkled on there. Worse, the spaghetti is inching its way down the walls like a pile of worms. 

Meatballs soiled the carpet. Lucky me I just stepped on one.  
The white walls and white carpet, all stained by the tomato sauce that was boiling out from the pot on the stove. 

Who could have made this mess? I ask myself. My eyes widen as I realize, the blob of spaghetti that’s slowly moving towards me…is actually a bundle of tapeworms. I shiver at the site. Who would mix water, tomato sauce, a ton of meatballs and tape worms into a silver pot, place it on the stove with high heat, and just let it simmer? (we all know who)

I move my gaze around the room and I spot a white-haired man peeking his way out of the now tomato blasted cabinet. 

“Solomon...you damn bastard.”  
“…I made dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> You're Welcome.


End file.
